Uma Grande Surpresa Para Todos
by Megawinsone
Summary: O que aconteceria se Vegeta descubrisse que Bulma é irmã de Goku ?
1. Uma Grande Surpresa Para Todos

Uma Grande Surpresa Para Todos .  
  
Essa história se passa em outra dimensão , depois da saga Boo , na qual Trunks tem 10 anos de idade .  
Capítulo 1 : A Surpresa .  
  
Era uma manhã linda de Outono quando Goku sai de sua casa e vai em direção a corporação capsula com um estranho objeto nas suas mãos , que se parece muito com um disquete de computador , e quando chega na corporação capsula Goku é recepcionado por Bulma e Vegeta .  
  
Bulma : O que você quer Goku ?  
  
Goku : Eu quero que vocês dêem uma olhada nesse vídeo .  
  
Vegeta : O que tem nesse vídeo Kakaroto ?  
  
Goku : Logo você vai ver .  
  
Bulma : Me acompanhem até o laboratório .  
  
E então todos foram em direção ao laboratório e ao chegarem lá , Bulma colocou o disquete em uma máquina que começou a reproduzir o vídeo .  
  
Vídeo : Oi Kakaroto meu filho aqui quem tá falando é Bardock o seu pai , eu quero que você saiba que você tem uma meio irmã ai na Terra e ela se chama Bulma e é minha filha tanto quanto você . Nesse mesmo instante Bulma começou a chamar a sua mãe .  
  
Bulma : Mamãaaaaeeeeeeee !!!!!  
  
Vegeta : Só me faltava essa agora .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Que foi filha ?  
  
Bulma : Mamãe eu sou irmã do Goku ?  
  
Mãe da Bulma : É sim o seu verdadeiro pai é o Bardock .  
  
Bulma : Mas como eu tenho cabelo azul , se o meu pai tem cabelo preto e você tem cabelo loiro ?  
  
Mãe da Bulma : A cor natural do meu cabelo é azul na verdade , mas eu pinto o meu cabelo de loiro .  
  
Bulma : O meu pai sabe que eu não sou filha dele ?  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Sabe sim .  
  
Bulma : Ele não ficou furioso com você .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Mais o menos .  
  
Bulma : E agora o que eu faço ?  
  
Goku : Me dá um abraço irmãnzinha .  
  
Bulma : Eu não quero te abraçar .  
  
Goku : Bulma não fica nervosa .  
  
Bulma : Mamãe me conta como você conheceu o pai do Goku .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Ele também é seu pai Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Vamos conta logo .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Tá bom .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Era um dia quente de verão quando tudo aconteceu , eu estava na nossa casa de campo sozinha na região norte quando de repente eu vi um estranho objeto cair do céu e fui ver o que era e ao chegar lá eu vi um estranho homem sair de uma nave e ele possuía cauda e então ele se aproximou de mim e disse :  
  
Bardock : Ei você qual é o nome desse planeta ?  
  
Mãe de Bulma : O nome desse planeta é Terra .  
  
Bardock : Eu vim invadir esse planeta , para depois vender .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Nossa !!!!!  
  
Bardock : Terráquea eu vou examinar esse planeta e vou precisar ficar em algum lugar .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Você vai me matar ?  
  
Bardock : Eu vou só matar você se você contar para alguém sobre mim .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Eu não vou contar . Bardock : Eu não confio em você .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Você pode ficar na minha casa de campo , não tem ninguém lá somente eu .  
  
Bardock : Então vamos até lá .  
  
E então eu levei ele até a nossa casa de campo e quando chegamos lá ele disse :  
  
Bardock : Você vai ficar aqui comigo .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Mas por quê ?  
  
Bardock : Porque eu preciso de uma pessoa que cozinhe para mim e também não quero correr o risco de você contar para alguém sobre mim .  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Tá bom .  
  
E então passou-se um mês e eu comecei a gostar dele e pelo jeito ele também começou a gostar de mim , eu e ele passamos 3 noites juntos e isso bastou para eu ficar grávida de você Bulma , daí passou-se 2 meses e eu descobri que estava grávida e ele ficou muito feliz e se despediu de mim e prometeu que não falaria nada sobre a Terra e prometeu voltar quando você nascesse . Passou-se alguns meses e finalmente ele voltou e eu fui encontrá-lo levando você recém-nascida para ele ver , quando ele viu você Bulma ele ficou muito contente e até pegou você no colo e te chamou de filha e logo depois foi embora e daí eu nunca mais vi o seu pai .  
  
Bulma : Nossa mãe que história .  
  
Vegeta : Kakaroto o seu pai Bardock era mesmo um idiota e traidor .  
  
Bulma : Qual foi a reação do papai quando soube que você estava grávida de outro ?  
  
Mãe da Bulma : Ele ficou decepcionado comigo , mas depois me perdoou e te criou como se você fosse filha dele , mesmo sabendo que o seu pai era outro .  
  
Bulma : Eu nem sei o que dizer .  
  
Vegeta : Nem eu .  
  
Goku : Eu já vou indo .  
  
Bulma : Tchau .  
  
Goku : Tchau .  
  
Vegeta : Já está indo tarde . Continua................................. . 


	2. E agora o que vai acontecer

E agora o que vai acontecer ?  
  
E assim Goku foi para casa e Vegeta foi para a sala de gravidade e Bulma foi para o quarto pensar naquilo tudo que ela ficou sabendo . Passaram-se 4 horas e finalmente Vegeta saí da sala de gravidade e se dirige até o quarto aonde está Bulma e ao chegar lá ,Vegeta ao invés de dar um beijo em Bulma como sempre faz , vai direto tomar banho e depois deita na cama e se virá para o outro lado dando as costas para Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Vegeta fala comigo .  
  
Vegeta : Não !!!!!  
  
Bulma : Mas por quê não ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu não quero .  
  
Bulma : Por quê você tá me tratando mal ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu não quero conversar .  
  
Bulma : Você tá com raiva de mim porque eu sou a irmã do Goku ?  
  
Vegeta : Nem me lembre disso Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Agora você não vai mais falar comigo por causa disso ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu acho que vou dormir no quarto ao lado , você tá me enchendo o saco .  
  
Bulma : Mas Vegeta !!!!!  
  
E assim Vegeta se levanta e vai dormir no quarto ao lado enquanto Bulma ficou no quarto chorando , Vegeta ouvia o choro de Bulma mas a raiva que ele sentia de Kakaroto falava mais alto . Na manhã seguinte Bulma acordou e foi em direção ao laboratório e ao chegar no laboratório Bulma encontrou Vegeta lá .  
  
Bulma : O que você está fazendo aqui Vegeta ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu vou embora da Terra .  
  
Bulma : Você vai me deixar ?  
  
Vegeta : Isso mesmo .  
  
Bulma : Você não pensa no Trunks e nem me ama mais .  
  
Vegeta : Cala a boca Bulma .  
  
Bulma : Você vai virar as costas para a sua família ?  
  
Vegeta : É melhor que ninguém venha atrás de mim .  
  
Bulma : Mas por quê ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque só vai perder tempo , eu não vou voltar mais .  
  
Bulma : Mas Vegeta eu te amo .  
  
Vegeta : Agora eu tenho que ir adeus .  
  
E assim Vegeta entra em uma nave e vai em direção ao espaço , enquanto Bulma fica sentada no chão do laboratório chorando desesperadamente . De repente Trunks entra no laboratório e vê a sua mãe chorando e pergunta :  
  
Trunks : O que você tem mamãe ?  
  
Bulma : Trunks meu filho o seu pai nos deixou .  
  
Trunks : Mas por quê ?  
  
Bulma : Só porque eu sou irmã do Goku .  
  
Trunks : Mas isso não faz sentido , ele ficou louco .  
  
Bulma : Agora eu só tenho você Trunks e você só tem a mim .  
  
Nessa hora Trunks abraça Bulma e daí os dois começam a chorar . Na manhã seguinte Goku aparece para visitar Bulma .  
  
Goku : Oi Bulma como vai você ?  
  
Bulma : Eu vou mau .  
  
Goku : Mas por quê ?  
  
Bulma : O Vegeta foi embora .  
  
Goku : Mas por quê ?  
  
Bulma : Porque ele ficou furioso quando soube que eu e você somos irmãos , filhos do mesmo pai .  
  
Goku : Você quer que eu traga o Vegeta de volta ?  
  
Bulma : Ele disse que nunca mais vai voltar .  
  
E daí de repente no meio da conversa Bulma se sente mal e desmaia , e Goku então leva Bulma até o hospital . Passou-se 3 horas e finalmente o médico que cuidou de Bulma se aproxima de Goku e então fala :  
  
Médico : A senhora Bulma é sua parente ?  
  
Goku : Ela é minha irmã .  
  
Médico : Você quer saber o que ela tem ?  
  
Goku : O que ela tem ?  
  
Médico : Ela está grávida .  
  
Goku : Ela está bem ?  
  
Médico : Sim .  
  
E assim Goku leva Bulma até a corporação capsula , e quando chegam lá .  
  
Goku : Se cuida Bulma agora você não pode ficar nervosa .  
  
Bulma : Tá bom .  
  
Goku : Amanhã eu venho aqui te fazer uma visita e vou trazer a Chichi junto .  
  
Bulma : Tá bom .  
  
Goku : Tchau até amanhã .  
  
Bulma : Até .  
  
Passou-se 5 dias e enquanto isso Vegeta está no espaço , e de repente resolve ir até o planeta Liromort , aonde se encontram os piores piratas espaciais .  
  
Vegeta : Quando eu chegar no planeta Liromort a primeira coisa que vou fazer vai ser convidar 3 piratas espaciais que sejam fortes , para nós conquistarmos planetas juntos .  
  
Quando Vegeta chegou no planeta Liromort já sabia quais seriam os três piratas espaciais que ele iria convidar para invadir planetas , e quando Vegeta chegou no lugar aonde se reuniam os piratas espaciais falou .  
  
Vegeta : Eu quero falar com Dorvek , Lirok e Mortek .  
  
Mortek : Quem é você ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu sou Vegeta o príncipe dos sayadins .  
  
Lirok : Vegeta !!!!!!!!  
  
Dorvek : Você é mais mal que todo mundo aqui junto .  
  
Vegeta : Pelo jeito vocês me conhecem .  
  
Mortek : E quem no universo não te conhece .  
  
Vegeta : Eu vim pedir a vocês que me acompanhem na invasão de planetas para depois vendermos , o que vocês acham ?  
  
Mortek : Eu aceito me juntar a você , para conquistarmos planetas .  
  
Dorvek : Eu também aceito .  
  
Lirok : Eu também .  
  
E assim Vegeta e seus 3 aliados saíram do planeta Liromort e foram procurar um planeta para conquistarem e depois venderem . 


	3. O Próximo Planeta

O Próximo Planeta .  
  
Passou-se 8 anos e agora Trunks já tem 18 anos de idade e Bra possui 8 anos de idade , e Goku , Chichi , Goten , Gohan e Videl visitam Bulma todos os dias . Nesse instante na corporação capsula .  
  
Bulma : Trunks e Goten aonde vocês vão ?  
  
Trunks : Eu e o Goten vamos treinar na sala de gravidade .  
  
Bulma : Tá bom .  
  
Chichi : Aonde está o Goku ?  
  
Bulma : Ele está junto com a Bra lá no pátio brincando com ela .  
  
Gohan : E parece que ela está se divertindo .  
  
Videl : Ele é um bom tio .  
  
Enquanto isso no pátio da corporação capsula . Bra e Goku estão brincando e de repente Bra pergunta para Goku :  
  
Bra : Tio Goku você conhece o meu pai ?  
  
Goku : Conheço .  
  
Bra : Como ele é ?  
  
Goku : Ele é uma boa pessoa .  
  
Bra : Por que ele foi embora ?  
  
Goku : Ninguém sabe .  
  
Bra : As vezes eu fico imaginando como ele é .  
  
Goku : Você gostaria de conhecer o seu pai ?  
  
Bra : Sim eu gostaria , será que ele sabe que eu existo ?  
  
Goku : Provavelmente não .  
  
Bra : O Trunks conheceu ele não é ?  
  
Goku : Sim o Trunks o conheceu . Bra : Tio , você me ensina a lutar .  
  
Goku : Mas é claro que sim .  
  
Nesse mesmo instante no espaço , Vegeta e seus novos amigos viraram os piratas espaciais mais temidos do universo .  
  
Vegeta : Olhem aquele planeta parece bom , vamos invadi-lo .  
  
Mortek : Vamos até lá .  
  
Lirok : Vai ser muito divertido .  
  
Dorvek : Eu me sinto tão bem quando faço isso .  
  
Vegeta : Isso é tão bom .  
  
E daí nesse instante Vegeta , Mortek e Lirok chegam ao planeta Nisfek e logo de chegada começam a matar todas as pessoas e no final venderam o planeta por um bom preço para os Livitianos .  
  
Livitianos : Nós queremos que vocês conquistem o planeta Terra para nós também .  
  
Mortek : E quanto vocês vão nos pagar para conquistar o planeta Terra ?  
  
Livitianos : O triplo que pagamos por este .  
  
Dorvek : Então está fechado o negócio .  
  
Lirok : Partiremos hoje mesmo .  
  
Vegeta : Eu não aceito conquistar a Terra .  
  
Mortek : Mas por quê ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu não quero .  
  
Lirok : Tá com medo .  
  
Vegeta : Claro que não .  
  
Dorvek : Então vamos .  
  
Vegeta : Vocês tem razão , vamos conquistar a Terra .  
  
Lirok : Então vamos partir agora .  
  
E assim Vegeta , Mortek , Lirok e Dorvek partiram em rumo a Terra para invadi-la . 


	4. O Reencontro

O Reencontro .  
  
Passou-se 4 meses e finalmente Vegeta e seus novos amigos chegam na Terra , posam sua nave em uma das ilhas da região leste , e logo de chegada começam a atacar a pequena vila daquela ilha . Enquanto isso Trunks , Goten , Bulma e Bra estavam passeando em uma das cidades que ficavam perto daquela ilha que Vegeta e seus amigos estavam atacando . De repente Bulma , Goten , Trunks e Bra ouvem uma explosão , e um monte de pessoas começam a correr na direção deles como se tivessem fugindo de alguma coisa , de repente Bra larga da mão de Bulma e se perde na multidão .  
  
Bulma : Trunks aonde está a Bra ?  
  
Trunks : Eu não sei .  
  
Goten : Ela deve estar perdida .  
  
Bulma : Vamos procura-la .  
  
Trunks : Vamos .  
  
Goten : Por quê será que aquelas pessoas estavam correndo daquele jeito ?  
  
Trunks : Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento .  
  
Bulma : Eu vou desse lado procurar a Bra e vocês dois vão daquele outro lado procurar a Bra .  
  
Goten : Está bem Tia Bulma .  
  
Trunks : Está bem mãe , até .  
  
Bulma : Até !!!!!!  
  
Nesse mesmo instante Bra se aproxima do local aonde está Vegeta e aqueles outros caras , chegando lá .  
  
Bra : Quem são vocês ?  
  
Mortek : Viemos invadir esse planeta .  
  
Vegeta : Quem é você inseto insignificante ?  
  
Bra : Eu sou a Bra , e não sou um inseto .  
  
Vegeta : Há , Há , Há , Há isso é muito engraçado . Mortek : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Bra : Vocês são malvados ?  
  
Vegeta : Cala a boca !!!!!!  
  
De repente quando Vegeta ia matar Bra , Bulma aparece e grita :  
  
Bulma : Bra venha cá !!!!!!!!  
  
Bra : Mamãe eu acho que esses homens são maus .  
  
Bulma : Venha cá .  
  
Vegeta : Bulma !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma : Bra venha com a mamãe .  
  
Vegeta : Ela é sua filha ?  
  
Bulma : É sim , e não é só minha filha é sua filha também .  
  
Vegeta : Ela é minha filha !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma : É sim .  
  
Bra : Você é meu papai ?  
  
Bulma : Larga de ser grosso Vegeta e responde para a sua filha .  
  
Vegeta : Sim eu sou o seu pai .  
  
Mortek : Então era por isso Vegeta que você não queria vir para a Terra .  
  
Vegeta : Eu não sabia que tinha uma filha .  
  
De repente Goten e Trunks aparecem .  
  
Trunks : Pai você voltou ?  
  
Goten : Oi senhor Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta : Como você cresceu Trunks .  
  
Lirok : Então agora você desistiu de conquistar a Terra , não é Vegeta ?  
  
Vegeta : É perdi a vontade . Dorvek : Você vai nos mandar embora .  
  
Vegeta : Vou sim .  
  
Mortek : Você acha que a gente vai assim tão fácil embora .  
  
Vegeta : Ou vocês vão embora ou eu mato vocês .  
  
Dorvek : Eu acho que não .  
  
Nesse mesmo instante Mortek pega Bra .  
  
Bra : Eu tô com medo .  
  
Mortek : E agora o que você vai fazer Vegeta ?  
  
Vegeta : Larga ela !!!!!  
  
Bulma : Devolva a minha filha .  
  
Dorvek : Não !!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma : Então vamos fazer uma troca , vocês largam a Bra e eu fico no lugar dela .  
  
Mortek : Tá bom .  
  
Vegeta : Não faça isso Bulma .  
  
E assim Bra foi solta e Bulma ficou no lugar dela .  
  
Nota : Não percam o próximo capítulo , será o capítulo final desse fic , muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história desde o inicio . 


	5. A Reconciliação

A Reconciliação .  
  
Vegeta : Por quê você fez isso Bulma ?  
  
Bulma : Porque eu prefiro que eles me matem , ao ver eles matarem a nossa filha .  
  
Vegeta : Bulma eu iria resolver tudo não precisava você se meter .  
  
Bulma : É Vegeta você não me ama mais e se eles me matarem eu não vou fazer falta para você .  
  
Vegeta : Não fale isso Bulma , eu ainda te amo muito .  
  
Bulma : Se você me ama , por quê me deixou ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu fiquei com muita raiva quando fiquei sabendo que você era irmã daquele idiota do Kakaroto .  
  
Bulma : Isso não importa , o que importa mesmo é o nosso amor .  
  
Vegeta : Você tem razão .  
  
Mortek : Parem vocês dois com esse papo meloso .  
  
Lirok : Vocês já estão me deixando enjoado .  
  
Vegeta : Larguem ela !!!!!!!!!  
  
Mortek : Se a gente largar ela você vai nos matar .  
  
Vegeta : Não tenham dúvida .  
  
Lirok : Nós vamos perder o dinheiro que nos ofereceram por esse planeta .  
  
Bulma : Vocês iam receber quanto pelo planeta Terra ?  
  
Vegeta : Uma boa grana .  
  
De repente aparece Gohan e Goku .  
  
Goku : Ei larguem a minha irmã !!!!!!!  
  
Lirok : Mas por quê ?  
  
Goku : Larguem ela , senão vocês vão descobrir o por quê .  
  
Mortek : Tá bom a gente vai largar .  
  
Nesse instante Dorvek larga Bulma , e ela corre em direção a Vegeta e o abraça e depois o beija .  
  
Bulma : Te amo Vegeta .  
  
Vegeta : Eu também te amo Bulma .  
  
Goku : Você está bem Bulma ?  
  
Bulma : Sim eu estou .  
  
Goku : Goten e Trunks levem a Bra para um lugar seguro .  
  
Goten e Trunks : Está bem .  
  
E então Vegeta se virou para Mortek e começou a lutar com ele , mas Mortek não conseguiu lutar com Vegeta nem 15 minutos , pois Vegeta era muito forte e então Mortek foi morto por Vegeta .  
  
E então Lirok e Dorvek falaram :  
  
Dorvek : Por favor não me mate senhor Vegeta .  
  
Lirok : A gente jura que vai embora e nunca mais volta .  
  
Vegeta : Tá bom seus vermes , podem ir antes que eu mude de idéia .  
  
E assim Lirok e Dorvek entraram na nave e foram embora .  
  
Bulma : Você não vai mais embora , não é Vegeta ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu não vou mais embora .  
  
Goku : A Bra vivia me fazendo perguntas sobre você .  
  
Vegeta : E você disse o que para ela ?  
  
Goku : A verdade .  
  
Gohan : Vamos voltar para a corporação capsula .  
  
Vegeta : Vamos .  
  
E então todos foram em direção a corporação capsula , e quando chegaram lá .  
  
Vegeta : Aonde está a Bra ?  
  
Trunks : Ela está no quarto dela .  
  
Vegeta : Aonde é o quarto dela ?  
  
Bulma : O quarto dela fica do lado do quarto do Trunks .  
  
E então Vegeta foi em direção ao quarto de Bra e quando chegou lá .  
  
Bra : Você é o meu papai ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim eu sou o seu papai .  
  
Bra : Por quê você estava junto com aqueles caras maus ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu era o chefe deles .  
  
Bra : Então você também é mau ?  
  
Vegeta : Não o papai não é mais mau .  
  
Bra : Por quê você abandonou a minha mãe e o meu irmão ?  
  
Vegeta : Porque eu era um egoísta , que só pensava em mim .  
  
Bra : E agora você mudou ?  
  
Vegeta : Sim , agora eu estou mudando .  
  
Bra : Se você soubesse que a minha mãe estava grávida , você teria ido embora ?  
  
Vegeta : Eu não sei o que teria feito .  
  
Bra : Você não vai mais nos abandonar ?  
  
Vegeta : Não vou não .  
  
Bra : Papai você quer brincar comigo na sala de gravidade ?  
  
Vegeta : Brincar de que ?  
  
Bra : De lutar .  
  
Vegeta : Você sabe lutar ?  
  
Bra : Eu sei um pouco . Vegeta : Quem te ensinou a lutar ?  
  
Bra : Foi o tio Goku .  
  
Vegeta : O que ele te ensinou ?  
  
Bra : Vem que eu te mostro .  
  
E assim Vegeta foi junto com Bra até a sala de gravidade , e Bulma ficou observando Vegeta e Bra brincarem .  
FIM .  
  
Nota : Muito obrigado a todos os leitores que acompanharam essa história do início até o fim . 


End file.
